


Sick Day

by Rincanpy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Noiz is sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short and quick fluffy thing. Featuring a sick and cuddly Noiz.

Clear entered the room with a cold, damp cloth, a glass of water, and some liquid medicine. Noiz was in bed, as he should be since he had a nasty cold that had him bedridden for days now. He walked to the side of Noiz's bed and set the items on the nightstand.

"Noiz," he called to him softly, and got a weak grunt in response. Noiz rolled over onto his back, and pulled the blanket up to his neck. 

"I have your medicine." Clear opened the bottle and poured some into the little cup that it came with. He set it down and then helped Noiz sit up. He felt the blond shiver once the blanket fell off of him.

"I know you don't like taking this, but it'll help you get better," Clear's voice was laced with concern as he held the little cup to Noiz's mouth. Noiz brought one hand up to it but Clear didn't let go, and their fingers touched as Noiz took one side of it. Clear felt a cold sting on his fingers, as Noiz's body was freezing. The cold had his temperature fluctuating a lot, but Clear tried his best to make Noiz as comfortable as possible.

Noiz tilted his head back and gulped down the liquid, and then made a disgusted face at the taste that lingered on his tastebuds.

"I know it's not good. Here." Clear handed him the water and Noiz swallowed it down quickly. "Lay back down. You need to get all the rest you can."

Noiz groaned and slid down in his bed, lying back down. 

"I'll come back later with some food." Clear stood up and turned away, but before he could begin to walk, he felt Noiz's cold fingers touch and then gently wrap around his wrist. He turned back to him and saw Noiz with his other arm covering his eyes and most of his face.

"Noiz?"

"Stay," the simple demand made Clear gasp softly. "Don't leave me alone."

Noiz's fingers slid off of Clear's wrist and his arm fell back to the bed, and for a moment Clear couldn't react; it was strange to see Noiz in such a vulnerable and pleading state, and it made Clear feel uncomfortable. He didn't like the sad tone in Noiz's voice — as if he previously felt really lonely.

"Of course," Clear finally replied with a little smile. He took Noiz's hand, gently moved it over, and then sat on the bed next to him. "I'll stay right beside—" Clear gasped again when Noiz suddenly pulled on his shirt.

'Does he want me to lay down?' Clear wondered. The childish way that Noiz was tugging on him seemed to say so. Clear carefully moved to lie beside him, and as soon as he did, Noiz hugged under his arm and held around his back. It made Clear smile and want to cuddle Noiz tight, but he figured that since he was sick, it'd be best not too.

A sudden shiver racked Noiz's body and it alarmed Clear. "Noiz? Are you cold? Do you need more blankets?" he asked with concern.

"No," Noiz replied and moved his entire body against Clear's. "Mm, you're warm..." the soft mumble made Clear blush and bury his face into Noiz's hair; he couldn't handle how cute he was.

"G-Get some sleep," Clear grumbled in embarrassment, and Noiz replied with a little grunt and nuzzled against him. Clear held him closer in an attempt to warm him up more, and hoped that his cold would be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> More stress-relieving stuff. Sorry for the low quality.
> 
> –
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
